Souvenirs du futur
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Après la guerre contre Voldemort et la victoire d'Harry, les choses ont repris un cours positif.


_Salut tout le monde!_

 _Joyeux 1er Mai!_

 _Et hop! Un nouvel OS qui va nous raconter le futur de nos héros..._

 _Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi._

 _Béta : Luma-Az. Merci de te faire des cheveux blancs pour moi. :)_

 _Enjoy les ptits loups!_

* * *

Pour commencer voyons un peu ce que sont devenus nos amis...

Remus n'est pas mort, il a même trouvé un moyen de faire revenir Sirius de derrière le voile du département des mystères au ministère de la magie.

Ils vivent tous les deux Square Grimmaurd en attendant que la maison soit vendue.

Sirius a été réhabilité, son innocence a été prononcée et Peter Pettigrow désigné coupable.

Harry, lui, n'est pas devenu Auror, mais médicomage, pour pouvoir sauver et soigner tous les gens qu'il pouvait, il fait aussi des recherches avec Neville et Hermione pour trouver des parades à toutes sortes de sortilèges de magie noire. Le survivant vit aussi Square Grimmaurd avec les deux hommes qu'il considère comme sa famille de sang.

Remus a repris les cours à Poudlard. Le poste de défense contre les forces du mal lui a tendu les bras, Sirius a préféré redevenir Auror, cela lui permet de réformer la justice sorcière, et de s'assurer que tous ceux qui sont arrêtés, coupables ou non, ont un procès digne de ce nom.

D'ailleurs, Harry l'aide beaucoup en le conseillant. Lui qui a souhaité rester connecté à la fois aux mondes à la fois moldu et sorcier, lui explique comment fonctionne la justice moldue afin qu'il s'en inspire.

Au ministère, Ron a pris la place de son père au service des détournements des objets moldus, secondé, évidemment, par sa femme, le professeur et médicomage reconnue Hermione Granger épouse Weasley.

Place à l'histoire…

Ce soir, Remus est assis devant la cheminée, la pleine lune a eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt. Moony et Padfoot ont retrouvé la complicité de leur jeunesse. Même Harry est devenu un animagus. Il peut ainsi partager des moments formidablement intenses avec les deux maraudeurs et surtout il peut prêter main-forte au grand chien noir qui vieillit, pour contenir le loup, qui lui, même vieillissant ne perd pas vraiment de force...

Moony sourit, en pensant à sa « meute » inhabituelle. Sa relation avec l'animagus chien est redevenue une très forte amitié, mais... elle était bien plus que ça fut un temps. À l'époque de leur adolescence, entre les cours et les farces, les deux garçons avaient trouvé le temps de se rapprocher vraiment. À ce moment-là, il leur suffisait de se regarder pour se comprendre. Chacun savait déchiffrer le moindre regard, le moindre geste, le moindre mouvement ou soupir de l'autre. Jusqu'à tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre...

Son sourire s'élargit alors que le souvenir de son ancien amant lui déclarant ses sentiments lui revenait.

D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir dans la pensine de Sirius, celui-ci avait beaucoup discuté avec James, l'été d'avant, chez les Potter. C'était lors de leur sixième année.

\- James, tu es amoureux de Lily non ?

\- Ben oui pourquoi ? répondit ledit James surpris de la question.

\- Et tu ressens quoi ? Je veux dire... Ça fait quoi quand on est amoureux ?

\- Ben euh... C'est pas évident à expliquer... Tu le sens au fond de toi, tu... Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Notre chien fou serait-il amoureux ? dit-il en riant.

\- Arrête de te moquer, c'est pas drôle.

Mais James rit de plus belle

\- Arrête je te dis ! Je suis sérieux !

\- Oh ça va excuses-moi OK ?

\- Ouais, ouais... Alors ça fait quoi ?

\- Moi je n'arrête pas de penser à elle, et je sens que mon cœur s'accélère quand elle s'approche... Si un sourire illumine son beau visage, alors ça ensoleille ma journée et ça me donne du courage aussi pour affronter tous ses refus...

\- Et... tu... rêves d'elle ? continue Sirius timidement.

\- Ben oui bien sûr, c'teu question ! réponds James en levant les yeux au ciel agacé devant l'évidence.

\- Et...

Sirius est soudain mal à l'aise, mais il continua en rougissant terriblement :

\- Tes rêves... Euh... Ils sont euh...

\- Chauds ? Érotiques ? Cochons ? Ouais! annonce fièrement le cerf.

\- James... reprend Sirius rêveur, je suis amoureux.

Il rougit encore plus sans parvenir à continuer.

\- Vrai ? Whao ! Voyez-vous ça... Notre tombeur est tombé !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, ok ? Mais bon... tout ce que tu me dis... ça me fait tout pareil...

Sirius regardait ses pieds, gêné comme rarement James l'avait vu.

\- Et c'est qui ? C'est qui ? C'est qui ? s'impatiente James.

\- ... Je... Euh... C'est Remus.

À cet instant, Padfoot aimerait disparaitre dans un trou de souris.

\- Ah ben merde alors ! Celle-là je ne l'avais pas vu venir... s'exclame le brun à lunette.

\- Ça te pose un problème ? Ça te choque ? dit Sirius un peu agressivement.

\- Nan, nan, je suis surpris c'est tout... Quoi qu'enfin de compte... Vous deux ça paraît logique en fait.

\- Hein ?! crie Sirius ahuri.

\- Ben oui… philosophe James en luttant pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la tête de chouette de son ami, je me suis parfois dit qu'il te faudrait un Moony fille... Et puis vous deux, c'est spécial ! Vous vous connaissez vraiment par cœur. Ouais en fait c'est... carrément évident. Tu devrais lui dire.

\- Mais... Mais s'il ne veut pas ? Si… Il ne m'aime pas… enfin pas comme ça… ?

James soupire, amusé malgré tout devant la panique de son meilleur ami, lui qu'on disait le tombeur de Poudlard, toujours si sûr de lui face à ces demoiselles, avait la trouille de dire qu'il était vraiment amoureux de quelqu'un, y avait vraiment de quoi rire, mais bon… ce quelqu'un c'était pas n'importe qui non plus.

\- J'en sais rien, tente-t-il de le rassurer, mais pour le savoir, faut que tu lui parles, et puis, t'inquiètes, tu connais Rem. Même si ça ne marche pas comme tu veux, je suis sûr que ça changera pas grand chose entre vous.

\- Tu crois ? redemande Sirius, un peu décontenancé par l'assurance de James.

\- Ouais, fais-moi confiance. Je sais des choses… fait-il avec un air de conspiration.

\- Heu… James… tu me fais peur là…

\- Mais non ! Fonce je te dis !

De retour à l'école, Sirius est décidé à se lancer, après tout, il fait confiance à James.

\- Rem ? Je peux te parler s'il te plait ? Seul ? demande-t-il d'une petite voix timide qui ne lui ressemble pas.

Le châtain fronce les sourcils puis, en lisant le regard de son ami, son visage s'éclaire et il le suit jusqu'au parc. Sirius s'adosse à un arbre son ami face à lui et tente :

\- Remus... Je...

Un grand bruit se fait entendre dans le fourré près d'eux, Sirius ferme les yeux pour essayer de maitriser la colère qui vient de s'inviter au tableau.

\- James ! sors de là-dedans et tire-toi d'ici tout de suite ! Pete ! ça vaut aussi pour toi et c'est genre maintenant !

Un énorme éclat de rire lui répondit, alors que James entrainait un Peter bredouillant et se confondant en excuse vers le château.

Remus et Sirius soupirent puis le brun se retourne vers le loup-garou. Il s'approche doucement.

On en était où ? Susurre t'il.

\- Tu étais en train d'essayer de me dire quelque chose… sourit le loup-Garou.

\- Oui… Remus… euh…

Sirius passe la main dans ses cheveux, soupire encore, il est nerveux, il ne sait plus par où commencer. Il essaye de reprendre contenance tout en maudissant James et ses fichues idées…

\- Tu sais je…

Remus pose un doigt sur ses lèvres et murmure :

\- Je sais... Moi aussi, Sirius.

D'abord surpris, puis impatient, Sirius embrasse alors ce doigt et poursuit ses baisers jusqu'à la main de son compagnon.

Les deux ados se fixent intensément et s'embrassent à nouveau.

\- Je t'aime... parvint à dire le brun.

Sortant de ses souvenirs, Remus se lève et se poste devant la fenêtre, regardant la lune décroissante alors qu'un autre souvenir lui revient en tête. Il avait su... Tout de suite, il avait su, dans la cabane hurlante, lors de la troisième année d'Harry, quand il l'avait serré dans ses bras. Il avait su qu'ils s'aimaient toujours.

Il sent une présence derrière lui, il s'accroche à la main qui se pose sur son épaule en collant son dos au torse de Sirius qui l'entoure de ses bras.

\- Tu m'as manqué, murmura le brun.

\- Toi aussi, Padfoot, tu m'as manqué... Tellement...

Il frissonne alors que ledit Padfoot pose sa tête au creux de son épaule et embrasse son cou.

\- Tu sais j'ai eu tellement peur que toi et moi on ne…

\- Shh… Je me doute, je … j'ai eu peur que tu ne veuilles pas…, je… j'ai honte tu sais… j'aurais du te croire… Et puis, tu es tombé derrière le voile, et il y a eu Tonks… tu sais je… je ne voulais t'oublier je…je voulais …

\- Shhh, ne dit rien... tu croyais que j'étais mort, et tu voulais être heureux… Ne t'inquiètes pas…

\- Je t'aime... chuchote-t-il.

\- Je sais, répondit l'animagus, moi aussi Remus...

Il oblige Remus à se retourner, ils se regardent intensément et enfin, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, leurs lèvres se retrouvent avec passion.

Fin

* * *

 _Et voilà... Alors? qu'en pensez-vous? Vous me laissez une review ou vous m'envoyez des tomates? :)_

 _Comme toujours je répondrai à chacune de vos review._


End file.
